ptageniifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
"I don't hate thinking. It's just easier to make decisions when they come from from primal urges." 'Appearance:' Sarah has dark red hair and blue eyes. A thin frame, with lean muscle. She likes to wear a leather jacket with hidden pockets for all of her gadgets. 'Personality:' Generally care-free and cheerful, Sarah is somewhat smarter and more introspective than she initially appears. She is, however, prone to spontaneous decisions and stubbornness. She is driven by a desire to become stronger and to prove herself, but has struggled with the direction her life should take. She likes to tease as a sign of (easily given) affection. 'History:' The daughter of a famous gym-leader, Sarah both admired her mother, and desired to grow out of her shadow. A rather tomboyish young girl, she got into quite a few fights growing up. During her adolescence, she developed a relationship with her childhood friend, Leon. As she advanced through high school, she found herself becoming bored with a stagnant life, and set of to hone her skills and find adventure. This brought her to Nipon, where she became a pupil of ninjutsu under her mother's old friend, Midori. 'Abilities:' * Mad ninja skills. 'Team:' * Horns (Skiddo) - Her starter, given to her by her father. Horns is a big troll who loves attention. Named by Sarah when she was five, for his horns. * Jitz (Greninja) - The first pokemon she caught. A brave battler who loves a challenge. Named for Ninjutsu. * Mo (Paras) - An unusually typed Paras, caught at the bell shrine. Mo is tough, despite his small size. Named for Sumo * Chivy (Honedge) - A shiny Honedge that was weilded by Cofagrigus in the mysterious tree shrine. A patient pokemon, who secretly misses beigng wielded in battle. Named for Chivalry. * Flex (Diggerby) - Caught on the beach by a bikini'd Sarah. A quirky 'mon who likes to join in on Horns' antics. Named for his buff ears. 'Relationships:' * Jackie - Sarah's famous gym-leading mother. Her first martial-arts teacher. Sarah looks up to her, but is often flustered by her foolish personality. * Thommas - Her father. Sarah's very close to Thommas; a verified daddy's girl. A farmer from the past. She's worried about his involvement in the current crisis. * Nate - Her fifteen year old brother. An annoying twirp with stupid aura powers. Not jealous at all. * Amelie - Her six year old sister. Cute and sweet! Named after Thommas' mother. * Leon - Her boyfriend! They've managed to keep a strong relationship, despite a year living apart. Hands off, punks! * Circe - Leon's mom, so cute. Considers her a close confidant. * Aaron - Leon's dad. Has a cool movie collection. Suitably cute for Circe, Sarah supposes. * Erin - An old family friend. Sarah likes her, but can be annoyed and offended by her independent nature. If she starts turning invisible and phasing through walls, it will be some real tauros crap, though. * Megan - Another old family friend. Gets along with her well, and wished she could have come along to Nipon, too. * Ryan - No comment. * Red - A badass! But they're nothing alike, really! Especially not in the chest department ;_; * Midori-sensei - Her respected teacher. Some of her teaching methods are unpleasant...But Sarah is still excited to learn from a genuine ninja. * Minoru-kun - Though they sometimes butt heads, being equally stubborn, they generally get along well. Even if he is a big nerd. * Shiroi-pyon - Cute girl she shares a house with. Sarah's not at all jealous of her magic powers or huge boobs. * Ayaka-chan - A funny little karateka that's cute when she's mad. Sarah likes to pick on her and start fights. Category:PCs Category:Characters